Parlez vous Francais?
by annloveswriting
Summary: Ana was lonely, depressed, sad... So Carla thought that a trip to France for her birthday would do only good. Little did Ana expect to meet her dream man there. A songfic inspired by Baccara's Parlez Vous Francais? .


Long time no see once again, but sometimes we just have to put aside these things when real life needs us. I really hope I get back on, but who knows when.. Anyway, this is a short story inspired by the song by Baccara. I hope you like it, and this time it is all by me. If the mistakes are not criminal, I could try to write completely on my own - then I could also update right when I write something...

Sorry as always.. hope this cheers you guys up a little

* * *

_Wow... hello, you are looking good, Mayte  
How was the island, the sun and the sea?  
Tell me all about it  
Oo... just too much, Maria  
It was like a dream come true  
Go on, I want details  
Where did you stay?  
What did you do?  
Who did you meet?  
Oh, I don't know where to start  
Well, the most important thing first - any romance?  
All right then –_

„ Ana, you have to tell me! „ Kate told her, taking a sip of her smoothie.

Ana couldn't manage to get herself ready for the story.

It was way too much she could have ever expected. She didn't even know how to start... and where to stop. She never thought she would have such story to tell. Never ever she would have imagined herself in a such situation.

She – the shy and peaceful girl talking about wild lovemaking by the sea with a man she barely knows. Would Kate even believe her?

Did Ana even believe herself?

„ I can't, it's just.. Oh, God. „ Ana sighed, remembering her vacation once again. As if there had been a minute she was not thinking about it.

She still could feel the warm sand against her feet.

The cold but inviting sea.

The arms of him.

„ Anastasia Rose Steele, I know you better than anyone. And I see the spark in your eyes, the color in your cheeks. And the unignorable smile you have been wearing since you got back. „ Kate said, and Ana knew she had no choice but confess everything.

She wanted to tell Kate about it, how could anyone not want it?

Ana was blushing once again.

„ I met someone. „ She got the words out of her mouth, and it sounded so strange – she had met someone. Someone like him... She, after years of being single, had met someone. And not had a few dates with him. Not little flirting.

She had had it all. Passion, desire, love, spontaneous moves, set dinner dates in the candlelight. Everything.

„ Well, that I kinda had realized. „ Kate replied, and Ana tried to think of a way how to tell her her story.

„ Well... „ Ana had to sigh once again.

_Laying down by the seaside  
One lazy afternoon  
In the sun (in the sun?)  
Having fun (having fun?)  
Watching him watching me_

What was the fun of this? Ana thought as she was lying in the hot sand of Cannes. Of course, the sun was warm and making her feel like in paradise, the wind breezes gave her the dose of cold she needed.

It was stunning here, that was undeniable. The sea, the beach. The luxurious hotel her mom had provided her (with her new rich husband's wallet, of course) .

But she still didn't feel any better. Not after sleeping in a luxurious room of the five star hotel, not after having a delicious breakfast at the hotel restaurant. Not after spending an hour exploring the nearest boutiques and shops.

That was not what she wanted.

She was twenty three. Jobless. Loveless. Hopeless.

She had a good education, why was she still unsuccessful in finding a job? She had been one of the smartest students in her class. She is capable of more than serving coffee at the local cafeteria.

She looked... nice. Why were there no men in her life besides Jose? Why wasn't she with a boyfriend? He didn't have to be the typical guy girls wanted – the six-pack, lots of money, always caring for her.

He could be just a simple guy. No need to surprise her in bed with flowers and breakfast. No need to take her out to expensive dinner dates.

It would be enough if he took her to cinema once a month.

Anything that would make her feel less lonely.

Carla had seen that she was not herself anymore. And had given her a wonderful present for her twenty third birthday. After Ana had started acting irritated at everything, and even depressed.

A trip to France. All included.

But what was she supposed to do here, Ana thought as she took away the white scarf from her face and laid her eyes on what was happening out there.

And then her eyes met his.

She quickly looked away from the man who had been watching her. The gorgeous Man with the capital M.

Oh, God. Why would he be looking at her? What if something was wrong with her? She quickly checked herself – the bikini looked good on her, no leftovers of the sun cream on her body. No exposed breasts or something like that. Oh, God, what if her whole face was red? Or something was wrong that she couldn't see?

She reached for her bag and took out her phone. She unlocked her screen and opened the front camera.

No, it was alright. As alright as it could be anyway.

Could there be any chance that he had just been staring at her?

No, most likely he had just been watching something else.

But then she noticed him smirking at her as she was putting her phone back in her bag.

Oh, he must have seen her panicking about her appearance.

She wanted not to think about it so she put on a smile and closed her eyes once again. She would just forget this.

After all, if she was here, she would try to enjoy this day. And not worry about some creep staring at her. Which he definitely was not.

_Was his body looking naughty  
I thought it was too soon  
Oh, but then (Why? What then?)  
Oh, that man (Oh, that man?)  
Stood before me as tall as a tree_

But then she suddenly became aware of something. Someone.

She opened her eyes and there he was.

Standing in front of her, smiling at her.

She took a second to admire him – he looked like a God.

Like a prince from a fairytale book.

Like the hottest man on the world.

Like everything any woman longed for. And suddenly she forgot she had wanted a simple man to like her.

If this french God ever wanted to do something with her, she could die from excitement.

His hair... his hair were a little curly and messy. Sexy. She couldn't think about his face because that would make any other man a zero compared to him. The smirk he was wearing. The spark in his eyes. The firm chest and large, manly hands.

Everything.

_He asked me  
Parlez vous Francais?  
If you do, we will be okay  
If not, it's all right  
'Cause baby, tonight  
L'amour will teach you what to say_

„ Parlez vous Francais? „ He asked, and Ana had to wake up from her daydream – this man. But turns out, he was here. He really was here.

And he was asking her something.

„ Umm, „ Ana mumbled, „ I'm sorry, I don't understand, I don't speak French. „ She tried to reply, sitting on the sunchair, making herself look less exposed.

„ That answers the question pretty much. „ He said with a smile and sat down on the sunchair next to her. He checked her out once again before he said his name.

„ Christian. „

„ Anastasia. „ Ana replied, feeling her cheeks turning in the color of red. He was admiring her, she could feel that. And she was also admiring what she saw.

„ Anastasia. „ He repeated. „ Tres belle. „

„ I, oh - „ Ana mumbled, but Christian just gave her a reassuring smile.

„ Don't worry about the French, Anastasia. I promise you, tonight we will speak in a language that doesn't even need words. „

She stared at him, not understanding what was he trying to say until it came to her.

She could think that he is some maniac. She could feel he was a player.

But what she could do was sigh.

„ Oh. „

„ Let's say, how about nine at the lobby? „

Ana didn't know what to say or do, but before she had had a chance to answer, he was walking away, blowing a kiss to her.

What lobby? Her hotel? What was she supposed to wear? Or do? What would they do?

Too many questions for her, and too little time to find answers to all of them. So she better had to just follow the flow.

And she didn't know if she was crazy – standing here in the middle of the lobby in her plum red dress and high heeled shoes, waiting for him. She didn't know if she was stupid.

But it all came to her when she saw him walk in the hotel, carrying a bouquet of red roses.

Her mouth gasped open as he was coming to her. He looked gorgeous – wearing a light grey suit, his shirt unbuttoned at his neck and the roses.

Every single woman here was staring at him – probably dreaming, but he was coming to her.

„ Anastasia. „ He said her name, and she felt goosebumps trace through her. „ You look stunning. „

„ I don't , it's my best friend's dress, and it's too small – „

She noticed his smirk, but she got lost when he leaned down and kissed her.

Blackout.

This probably was 'the click'. This was more than a click. Ana tried to keep herself from falling, because she was not thinking properly. The way his lips felt on hers, the way his tongue danced inside her mouth.

The way his strong arm was wrapped around her body.

It all was unbelievable. And then he released her.

She wanted to say something but she couldn't find the right words. She was smiling like a fool, and she hoped he would not leave her after seeing her reaction.

„These are for you. „ He said and gave Ana the flowers.

„ Oh, God. I can't believe it. „

„ You thought I bought them for myself? „ Christian asked, as Ana stared at them in her hands.

„ I've never received something so beautiful. You shouldn't have, they must cost a lot, why would I have such - „ She confessed and Christian lifted her head up, making her look at him.

„ You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. The sexiest, the prettiest. And if I could carry the whole flower shop, I would do it for you. But now, Anastasia, I want nothing but take you out of here. „

Ana couldn't believe it. What was wrong with him, why was he perfect?

But she did. And she really felt wonderful that night.

_He asked me  
Voulez-vous dancer?  
If you do, we will be okay  
'Cause lovers in France  
Begin with a dance  
L'amour will teach you what to say_

He stood up and walked to her, taking her hand in his.

„ What are you doing? „ Ana asked as she stood up and followed him to the dance floor.

The dinner had been brilliant. In a cosy restaurant by the sea, surrounded only by candles.

Nobody else. Just him and her. And wonderful meals. Excellent wine. Interesting conversations.

„ We are going to dance. „ He said, and Ana suddenly got a little nervous.

„ Dance? „ Ana laughed. „ I don't dance. „ She couldn't dance.

„ Well, in France you do, Ana. „ He said, wrapping his arm around her back and holding her against him.

Diana Krall was playing, and Ana tried to relax in his arms. He held her so tight she couldn't even make her stupid mistakes, she just followed his lead.

She liked this evening so much.

And this dance was also something she liked.

„ Let's get out of here. „ Christian whispered in her ear, and Ana suddenly started feeling nervous.

Would this be the night? She was scared, but she hoped that yes, this would be the night. And this would be right.

_Have you had a feeling  
You don't know who you are?  
Once you are glad (once you are glad)  
Once you are sad (once you're sad)  
That's what he did to me_

The sun was creeping through the curtains, and the light made Christian look even more beautiful.

She couldn't believe that after waiting for years she had passed her virginity to a stranger from France.

His arms were wrapped around her, just as his legs entwined with hers.

She couldn't move much, she could only stare at him and enjoy the moment. Enjoy the peaceful yet exciting moment that was happening now.

She was naked. He was naked. No shyness, no stress, just a man and a woman together.

She really had to savor the moment.

Because such moments didn't last long.

„ Good morning, Godness. „ Oh, a better moment came after, as he woke up and gave her a smile.

„ Godness? You were the God, I was just a - „

„ If I was a God, you were my Godness, Anastasia. „ He said and leaned over her, letting his naked chest touch her one.

„ I really should put on something. „ Ana murmured, but Christian closed the distance between their lips and let his hands make their way to her breasts.

„ It really is not necessary. „ He said, smirking. „ I like it this way. „ She could feel his hardness touch her belly and she couldn't believe she had been a virgin yesterday. Because now she was in the arms of a dream. An unbelievable dream.

And she didn't mind at all.

_I'll show you Eros, the way to Paris  
I don't care if it's far_

She leaned over him and gave him a full mouth kiss.

„ I can't wait to see Paris! „She exclaimed as their lips parted, and she returned to her passenger seat. She looked around and saw the roads and houses, and flowers, and everything seemed perfect. Beautiful.

Because she was happy. She had never been so happy in her life.

„ I can't wait to see you naked on our balcony with a view of Eiffel Tower. But it's gonna take some time, baby. „

„ What do you mean? „

„ Paris is like a day away from here. But trust me, I will make our trip satisfying. . „ He said,smirking, as he turned on the engine.

„ We are not staying the night somewhere, are we? „ Ana asked, suddenly worried.

„ Aren't we? I have everything planned, Anastasia. Stop worrying, drink your tea and enjoy this. „ He laughed, starting the drive.

„ Oh, God. I didn't take spare clothes,I – „

„ Anastasia, „ He stopped the car at the nearest possibility. „ The best things in life come unplanned. I know that now. „ He said and cupped her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. „ I' ve known you for a few days but I feel like I have known you all my life. You were love from the very first time I saw you on the beach. Ever since that morning I've been thinking about you. Only you. And I'm glad I've spent those days with you, too. „

„ Oh, Christian. „ Ana didn't care what the drivers or pedestrians who passed them thought, but she needed to be close to him.

She got to his lap, and kissed him passionately.

„ The first time you laid your eyes on me, I was taken. „

„ You'll forever be. „

Ana didn't believe that, but she wouldn't have believed that she'd meet someone here.

_I'll be bad (I'll be bad)  
I'll be mad (I'll be mad)  
I'll be crazy as Paris can be_

„ Not yet, Ana! „ He commanded, thrusting deeper and deeper in her.

„ I can't, oh God, „ Ana panted, feeling the urge to touch him, caress him.

But with her hands tied, him in complete control, that was not possible.

„ Hold on, amour, I promise you, it will be perfect. „ He thrusted again and she couldn't hold it anymore. Let the whole Paris hear her, she thought as she screamed his name.

„ Who do you belong to? „ He asked as he untied her hands, keeping them in his palm, entwining their fingers.

„ You. It's you who I belong to. „ Ana replied, still panting from the hard love making.

„ Us. Forever. „ Christian said and captured her lips for another hot kiss.

_They'll as me  
Parlez-vous français?  
If you do, we will be okay  
If not, it's all right  
'Cause baby, tonight  
L'amour will teach you what to say_

„ We made love on the balcony of like the most expensive hotel in Paris. „

„ Oh, my dear God, Ana! „ Kate exclaimed as she got to know another bit of the story.

„ Oh my dear Christian. „ Ana replied, taking the last sip of her coffee.

„ I have heard stories about those vacation flings, but this.. Ana, you got it big, girl. „

„ I know, Kate, I know. I couldn't be happier. „

„ I hope he hasn't turned your expectations too big for men? From what I've heard.. A perfect lover, rich, extremely handsome, declaring love.. „

„ Aren't all men like that? „ Ana asked, laughing. „ I hope I won't have to change men. „ She was crazy, what was the possibility they could continue this...

„ What do you mean? „

„ I'm sorry, my phone, I have to take this. „ Ana apologized as she saw the caller ID. And she couldn't miss a chance to have a little conversation with her boyfriend. „ Bonjeur. Okay, Bonjour. I'm having a coffee with Kate. The same Kate, yes. I really can't wait. I already made you a spare room. Joking! Text me when you land. Love you, too. „

Kate was completely taken by this.

„ Ana – „

„ He is coming here. For the weekend. „ Ana confessed, making Kate gasp.

„ So you two are together? Like, for real? „

Ana nodded, and her friend soon suggested possible wedding dates, joking, of course.

But Ana didn't mind – she hoped Kate was right, someday there wouldn't be a universe between them. Someday they would be together for real. Living together – together going to bed, waking up. Together as a man and wife. Together changing diapers. Together growing old.

_They'll ask me  
Voulez-vous dancer?  
If you do, we will be okay  
'Cause lovers in France  
Begin with a dance  
L'amour will teach you what to say_

„ Voulez-vous dancer? „

„ Qui. „ Ana said, laughing and made her way to her husband.

„ You look stunning. „ He said, wrapping his arms around her for their first dance as a married couple. „ You don't even know how happy I am that we are here. „

„ I love you. These two years, Christian, have been the best of my life. I love you so much it hurts. „

„ Anastasia. You are the woman who has the hold of my heart. My mind. My life. You are my life. I couldn't love you more. „

She didn't want to count how many times they confessed their love for each other because that already was cheesy. But that's the way it is, and on their wedding day they could be as cheesy as they wanted to be.

„I love you, all of you. You who laughs at my French. You who brings breakfast to bed. You who works until he falls asleep in the office. You who always is on my side when your mother says she is not very fond of me. I love you who tells me she likes me and just asked about the recipe I made not why am I wearing such tight dress. I love you when you make love to me. I love you all the time, Christian, even when you give a smile to your secretary. I know you love me, and I hope you know I will always love you. „ She repeated once again and kissed him.

„ I love you, Anastasia Grey. The woman with the funniest French I've ever heard. I love how you act as if you didn't know I'm preparing breakfast for you. And then you wake up and kiss me, acting surprised, even though I know you've been up to put on the sexy lingerie and brush your hair before we have breakfast. I love you when you wrap a blanket on me and decide to curl up against me instead of waking me up to go to our bedroom. You are the only reason I have ever argued with my mother. And I don't care she doesn't like the fact that you have stolen me, or the fact that she doesn't like you very much. I love making love to you, seriously, ask me anytime. „ Ana laughed. „ And I don't smile at her, I'm a married man, Mrs. Grey. I'm just nice. „ And that sounded even better. „ God, you look so beautiful. „ Christian said and caressed her cheek. „ How come I am so lucky to marry the most beautiful woman on the world? „

„ Oh. „ Ana said, finding the perfect moment to tell him. „ They say, pregnancy makes you glow. „ Ana smiled, and watched his face change.

There was a slight pause before Christian registered what she had said.

„ Are you? Are we...? „

Ana nodded, and suddenly she was being spun around.

„ I love you. „ He said and put her down, closing the distance between their lips.

He slowed the rhytmeand his hand cupped her cheek.

„ Are you serious? „

„ I know it was worth to wait till this moment. „ Ana laughed, tears forming in her eyes. „ Yes, Christian, I am. I found out two weeks ago, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I just really wanted to wait until today. „

„ Afraid of me running, huh? „ He laughed.

„ Wasn't it worth this? „ Ana asked as she felt him touch her belly, and also heard the reaction from the crowd.

„ You are worth everything. I love you more than anything, Ana. „ Christian said and leaned in to kiss her.

Here was all Christian's family, she really hoped they would be happy for the news. Even though now they didn't like her much.

The american girl who had taken their boy away.

The girl who had made him fly to her every other weekend until he bought a house there.

And asked her to move in. And proposed.

Now here they were – two years later. Married. Expecting a baby. Happy.

Together.

* * *

feel free to r&r (:


End file.
